Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/(Part One) Chapter 6
At Balthazar's castle, Eska sneaked around to see where Gargamel was hiding. She noticed the decor was a lot scarier than anything she'd seen at Gargamel's hovel. It seemed more morbid...more horrifying...more evil. Just then, she perked up when she heard someone crying. Not just any crying, but blubbering. She knew that cry anywhere. Gargamel. She followed the cry to the huge door where the crying came from the other side. She cut a hole through the door and pushed it right through. She finally made it. Just then, she saw Gargamel crying and Azrael was comforting him. Any hardened feeling she had for him started to soften, but not too much. "Alright, Gargamel," She pointed her wand at him, "I caught you! Now, you have to surrender!" "Oh, go ahead!" Gargamel looked up angrily, "I already lost the closest family I had since...never mind!" Eska softened up some more, "Wait...family?" "Yes, family! Didn't you not hear me?!" Gargamel looked up again, "When I created those red Smurfs, they were originally going to destroy you. But then, they became what was my family. They were my children. And...I guess I loved them." "Oh," Eska rubbed her arm, "They seemed...fine I guess. I enjoyed fighting them." "But now that stupid Lord Balthazar just came to the hovel to suck their essence!" Gargamel kept crying, "And now I lost my family again!" "Hold on," Eska stopped, "What do you mean, again?" Gargamel sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Why should I tell you?" Eska realized something, "You're saying that you lost your family again, right?" "No!" Garagmel lied. "Is that why you wanted our essence? You wanted to bring your family back?" Gargamel was about to say something, but the door slammed open and there stood Lord Balthazar and his Super Smurfs, "Gargamel, get off the floor! We've got work to do!" "I don't think so, Balthazar!" Eska faced him with her wand, "My name is Eska Devereaux, and I demand that you surrender immediately! Or else!" "I will never surrender, little Smurf!" Balthazar declared, "Besides, your puny little girl spells are no match for me." "Fine, you asked for it!" Eska tried to cast one of Papa's biggest spells, but it didn't work. She tried again and it still didn't work. "Silly blue Smurf," Balthazar cackled, "Don't you know that these walls are resistant to magic? Put her in a cage." The Super Smurfs grabbed Eska and led her to a cage her size. Eska tried to wriggle free, but they were too strong. Before Eska knew it, she was trapped in a cage, high above the ground, looking over at Gargamel and Balthazar powering up the Super Smurfs. She slumped in her cage until she got a call from Spiro on her iMirror. She answered it, "Spiro, is everything okay? What happened?" "We evacuated safely," Spiro informed her, "But, I'm afraid that we've got another problem on our hands. You see, thanks to Mona, the whole village knows about Benny's identity!" Eska gasped. "What?!" Eska exclaimed, but tried to keep her voice down, "That stupid Mona! What are they doing now?!" Spiro turned his phone so Eska could see, "I'm afraid you have to see for yourself." Eska looked and saw the whole village scowling on Benny. Eska watched in horror. "Benny Smurf, you lied about your identity," Brainy circled him, "You tricked us all into thinking you were one of us. Did you think we wouldn't EVER find out?!" "Well...I...it's...," Benny stuttered. "Benny," Brainy kept going, "For your punishment of lying and false identification, you shall be brought outside of the village and STONED!" Some Smurfs, except maybe Smurfette and Eska's friends, agreed. Eska was on a rampage, "NO! NO! STOP IT! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Eska, in tears, shouted into her phone to try and stop them, but then her phone was snatched away by Balthazar carrying a Super Smurf, who had Eska's phone. "What is this?!" Balthazar looked through before Spiro disconnected, "The Smurfs have relocated! Gargamel, ready the cauldron! We must find this place!" "No!" Eska rocked in her cage to try and stop them from dropping her phone into the cauldron. But, he did, and the location of the Smurfs began to ripple into the cauldron, though a bit blurry. Eska sat in her cage and cried, "I just wish I could've let them help me! What was I thinking! Having this place magic-repellent!" Just then, she remembered something in Papa's book she read. "The only spells that are stronger than magic repellent places are creation and destruction incantations and Father Time's Rewind Spell" Luckily, Eska had a copy of that same spell in the pocket of her hoodie. She read it over, grabbed her wand and took a deep breath, "It's worth a shot" She held her wand high and recited the spell "I call upon the sands of time To help me with this backwards rhyme Turn the night back into day Help me take the minutes away So turn back the clock Go back in time And bring back '' ''Was once was mine" Once she said those words, Eska felt herself going back in time. The spell worked! She felt herself going from the magic-proof cage at Balthazar's castle... To her comfy bed in her own house at the village.... On Spring Festival Day. To Be Continued... Previous Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story